tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League
| base = Mobile | other strongholds = Vulpengaard Keep | region = Southern Yamato (since founding) | races = Humans | members = | allegiance = | enemies = | ageoftga = Third Age | predecessor = Yamato Empire | successor = }} The Justice League is an alliance of various Yamatian rebel cells which was formed in early winter of 1017 AE to oppose the demon hordes that had been ruling Yamato since the Cataclysm. The factions within consist of the Akai Tora samurai led by Lord Warden Mamoru Uematsu in the absence of Shogun Hiroshi Takamoto, the Forgotten clerics and mages led by High Cleric Alathor, the monks of Nishikawa's Dojo led by Sensei Kaname Nishikawa, the Raikage kunoichi led by the jounin Sakura Iga and Tokuhime Koga, and the legalistic Sonno-joi movement led by the daimyo Shingen Akechi and Misamoto Toranaga. The League also received support from the Clergy of Nergal who were affiliated with the Sonno-joi movement. History The attempt to unite the various rebel cells, which had formed up in separate provinces of Yamato after the fall of the Yamato Empire in the Great War, began about during the Second Great War after the Akai Tora and the Forgotten had successfully taken Vulpengaard Keep from the Northern Horde in late spring of 1017 AE. Realizing that Yamato could only prevail against the four hordes if the rebel cells united under one banner like the factions which had formed the Grand Alliance had once done against the Yamato Empire, the Akai Tora reached out to agents of other known or rumoured rebels and asked for their cooperation to pool their resources and respective know-how together in order to liberate their occupied homeland. After news spread that three of the known hordes had reportedly left Yamato to invade Libaterra next, the rebels realized that it would be possible to strike at the remaining garrison of the weakest of the four hordes, the Southern Horde, had left behind to govern Southern Yamato in the other hordes' absence and gain ground for the growing Resistance which had been inspired by the victory at Vulpengaard. The leaders of the respective rebel cells travelled to Vulpengaard to meet with the Forgotten's high cleric Alathor and Lord Warden Mamoru Uematsu, the Akai Tora's representative in the Shogun's absence, to discuss the terms of an alliance to which each party present agreed after lengthy negotiations. Boosted by the rumour that the demonic Grand Duchess Nhrakate d'Zarnagon herself would be accompanying the South's regiment at the Temple of Hephaestus on Falgorn to perform a magic ritual which the demons hoped to boost their power, the Justice League decided that the time to strike would be now or never so they could cut the head of the serpent and cripple the demonic hierarchy in one decisive blow. The League also reached out to the Sonno-joi movement, hoping to gain the favour of the respected daimyo Shingen Akechi and Misamoto Toranaga, who had also been rebelling against demons, to further strengthen the Resistance's numbers. All the parties convened on a hill overlooking the Temple of Hephaestus in early winter of 1017 AE while being shielded by a magical barrier that made their army invisible to the demons gathering below. By the time the Sonno-joi answered the League's call and came to assist them with support from a group of clerics of Nergal led by the high-ranking cleric Martel, the barrier disappeared and revealed the entire Resistance's existence to the demons who immediately began assaulting them, thus leading to the Battle of Hephaisteion. It turned out that there was a mole within the Justice League who was working for the demons and that the mole had been instructed to lure all the demons' enemies into one place and then expose the would-be alliance so the demons could crush the Resistance that had been a thorn in their side once and for all. Members *Akai Tora - samurai consisting of Yamatians as well as Ryuugumi descendants from Remon **Leader(s): Shogun Hiroshi Takamoto, Lord Warden Mamoru Uematsu (in the Shogun's absence) *Forgotten - an offshoot from the Clergy of Mardük consisting of mages and clerics **Leader: High Cleric Alathor *Nishikawa's Dojo - monks from Mount Hyama **Leader: Sensei Kaname Nishikawa *Raikage - kunoichi, or female ninja, formed from the notable ninja clans of the Iga and the Koga **Leader(s): Jounin Sakura Iga and Tokuhime Koga *Sonno-joi - legalistic movement that aims to restore the Ofuchi Clan to the Yamatian throne with or without the Hyuga Clan's support **Leader(s): Daimyo Shingen Akechi and Misamoto Toranaga See also *Akai Tora *Battle of Hephaisteion *Forgotten *Nishikawa's Dojo *Raikage *Sonno-joi Category:Factions Category:Justice League Category:Third Age Category:Yamato